Game's on
by BertAndTiva
Summary: What happens when a prank starts a battle between our favorite duo? Sequel to super-soaked.
1. Chapter 1

**Game's on**

**A/N: Hey there! So, I said to NCISTotallyFan that I would post this tomorrow, but I'm not doing anything today due to a bad weather, so why not? This is the sequel to super-soaked, but will be more like a multi-chapter, so buckle up. This is the first chapter, but it will be like a week before I write the other one, so don't freak. Enough of this, and on with the story, espero que les guste! (I hope you like it!). Oh, flashback is in italics. Also don't hesitate in review ;)**

**Disclaimer: (shuffles papers at desk and sighs) Nop, I don't own NCIS, but my birthday is in a couple of weeks, maybe Bellisario will please me…**

**Chapter 1**

**Payback**

It's been a week after the super-soaker vs. paintball incident, who seemed now long forgotten. Or so Ziva thought. The truth was, Tony had been planning his revenge, and already had a prank that was fool-proof. It had taken him a week to set it up, and some calls to his buddies at Baltimore PD, but it was all set up to happen tonight. He had the order to keep the mess out of the office, after a not so nice confrontation with Gibbs the day of the 'incident'. He still could feel the pain of that headslap…

_They had been quite for a while now, the mess of their little prank war forgotten. It was peaceful in the squad room, the tree of them actually working in their respective paperwork. Suddenle, Gibbs rounded the corner, his ever-present coffee in his hand. However, he stopped when his shoes made a funny squashing noise and looked down to see a puddle of water in the carpet._

_The tree had stopped working and were now looking everywhere but him. Gibbs sighed and assessed the damage in the squad room: a toy water gun lay on the floor in the middle of the four desks (DiNozzo), and in front of it an army knife stuck in the carpet (Ziver). A sort of rifle in Ziva's desk and DiNozzo's clown suit completed the disaster of the scene._

"_What the hell happened in here?" Thundered Gibbs leveling all of them with a hard glare. McGee looked absolutely horrified (so McGee wasn't in), Ziva braced herself and lifted her chin up in defiance and Tony gulped and looked afraid he'd get punished (oh, the two guilty parties). None had spoken, so he looked at Tony, "Well?"_

"_Boss, I…" Tony started, but Ziva interrupted him._

"_Tony soaked me with his toy gun, and then I shoot him with paintballs, Gibbs"._

"_Is this a freaking playground?"_

"_Uhh, I think no, Boss…" Tony winced as a hand smacked to the back of his head, hard._

"_Ya' Think, DiNozzo?"_

"_Sorry, Boss. It won't happen again"._

"_The hell it won't. clean up this mess, now". Gibbs growled walking to his desk, and then added, "you too, David"._

"_But Gibbs, I…" she closed her mouth as Gibbs turned to stare at her. She stood up. "Right"._

_Gibbs nodded and seated on his chair sipping his coffee. "And DiNozzo", Tony stopped walking and turned to his boss. "So much color doesn't look good on you". Gibbs hid a smirk as Tony grumbled with a pouting face as he passed Ziva in search of the janitor's closet._

Now all he had to do was to wait for the hour to come. Finally, around seven, Gibbs ordered them to go home, and Ziva packed her things and after shouldering her backpack and picking up her car keys, looked at him, and noticed he had not done a move to go home. She approached his desk and stood in front of it.

"Tony, Gibbs said we can go home".

"Go ahead, Zee. I have some stuff I have to wrap up before I leave".

She looked obviously doubtful of his lame excuse, but he had to play it well. She had to be alone tonight. "Oh, then I will wait for you".

_Damn, go home, woman._ If Tony looked at her face once more, he'd sure give up his revenge and go home to have dinner and a movie curled up in the couch with her. So he looked at an interesting dent in his desk, and shuffled some papers around to appear busy. "I prefer not to, I know you're tired, and I could be here for hours. Go, Ziva, I'll be there after a while".

She looked at him a little more, and sighed and decided to do as he told her. "Okay, so see you later then".

He looked up and smiled sincerely, "I love you".

She leaned in and placed a butterfly kiss against his lips, for Gibbs had vetted them to 'grab-ass' in the office after that little episode a while ago that she would never mention under any circumstance. She smiled, "I love you too". She then straightened again and left the squad room in direction of the elevator.

After he heard the doors opening and closing, he let out a breath of relief, _thank God._ He loved this woman, and wouldn't doubt it for a second to put himself in front of a bullet and her. He had her six, always, she was his world. But sometimes the competitive side of him got the better of him, and he just couldn't let the paintball pass without notice. Sure, he had started with the super-soaker, but he'd always have the final say in anything related to pranks. He'd just learn to sleep with an eye open, for self-preservation purposes. Of course today he'd have to run home at midnight to have a shower and come back to sleep at Abby's Lab. He had already asked Abby's permission, to which the goth only raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms defiantly. He'd pleaded (after assuring her nothing was wrong) her to keep her mouth shut, and he thought she did. Ziva would be royally pissed, he just knew it. God only knows what could Ziva come up with, but eventually she'd have to give up, he knew that.

-NCIS-

Around 11:30 pm, Ziva was exhausted and worried. She had come home at 8 that night, had run a bath and laid in the warm water with a book for almost an hour, had made some dinner, saved half of it for Tony, who had not come home. With nothing to do, she had cleaned her gun, backup revolver and knife. After that, started cleaning the house, with was unnecessary, for it was all as shiny as it could get. She had kept her phone with her always, her mind uneasy about Tony, but they had texted every hour, and he was still at the office.

So, now, tree hours and a half after being home, she got another text from Tony, that said _Got a case in Baltimore. Gear up. Meet you there._ Ziva almost ran to get some clothes plus her NCIS windbreaker and cap. She clipped on her badge, guns and knifes, and with her car keys in hand and backpack in shoulder, was out the door in less than five minutes. She got another message from Tony detailing the address of the crime scene. Also added _Hurry up. Gibbs is already grumpy._

Ziva sighed, slid the phone in her windbreaker pocket and the backpack in the passenger seat, and after starting the engine, took off like she was being chased. On the highway, she decided to floor the gas to make the trip in half the time, and the lack of traffic was better anyway.

In the outsides of Baltimore, red and blue lights started to show and a police siren blared in the night air. She sighed and cursed in Hebrew, but slowed the mini and stopped in a side of the road. She pinched the bridge of her nose, _I do not have time for this._ The patrol stopped behind her, and the sirens stopped their wail, but the lights were still on. Gibbs was going to kill her.

A police officer came by her window, "I'm gonna need you license and ID ma'am".

Ziva contained her anger. Ma'am? She exhaled through her nose and handed her license. "I am a federal agent", she explained, showing her badge and NCIS ID, "I am on my way to a crime scene in Baltimore".

"Do you realize how fast you were going ma'am?"

Ziva again refrained to reach for her knife. "I know I was going at a high-speed officer. I'm on a rush to get to a crime sc-"

"I am sorry, I need your ID too".

"I am a Mossad liaison officer in DC. I am an Israeli citizen. I only live and work here". She did not add she was on her way to become an American citizen.

"So residence then".

"I do not have one. I told you I am Israeli".

"Sorry ma'am. You'll have to come with me to the central".

"WHAT?!"

"Step out of the car, ma'am", the officer asked.

She turned the engine off and got out of the car about to jump the man and strangle him; Abby surely would help her to hide the body. But stopped herself before she reached for her knife; she had to respect the laws now, even if they worked against her. She killing a police man wouldn't look good for her ongoing citizenship application. "I am a federal agent, officer", she looked at the name in the uniform, "Michaels. I have somewhere I need to be right now. So write me a ticket, hand me my license, and I will get going". She even showed her badge at the guy! Was he stupid or what?

"Sorry, ma'am".

Ziva snapped, "Do not call me ma'am!"

"Have you been drinking?" Asked the officer now wary.

"What?"

"Answer the question".

"No, I have not".

"Please walk along the line ten feet and back".

Ziva, closed her eyes grasping at straws her self control, and did so.

"Now say the alphabet backwards", the officer continued.

Rolling her eyes Ziva recited the alphabet from z to a. "Can I go now?"

The officer had a stoic expression and then changed to serious in seconds. "Hands to the car, now", she put the hands in the roof of her mini, counting her breaths to not explode. The officer started patting her for weapons, and he found them all, luckily for him. If he had left the knife, he would not have lived to tell. "You're under arrest for driving under the influence of alcohol at a high speed and possible in documentation".

He brought her hand to her back as he cuffed her and recited the Miranda rights. She said nothing as he hauled her in the back of the patrol, only opening her lips to say, "You are making a big mistake". He had no idea she could get out of the cuffs if she wanted to, but held back for the sake of her citizenship.

She kept quiet the entire ride to the central, and once there, the officer registered her, and the one behind the desk raised his eyebrows at the number of guns she had in her possession. She had caused a bit of a commotion in the central when she arrived, everyone ogling at her. Pigs. She was now in a cell with two bikers, a junkie and a hooker. Great.

She kept her distance, leaning her back against the bars, looking at the wall but also keeping tabs on all of the cell habitants. A couple of hours later she was allowed to a phone call, and she called Tony, who didn't pick up. Fantastic. She dialed then Gibbs, who answered grumpily after a few rings. "What?"

"Um, Gibbs".

"Ziver".

"I think I'm in trouble and I need your help".

"Where are you Ziver?" he asked, and some shuffling was heard on the other side.

"Baltimore PD".

He didn't press more for information, or demanded explanation. "I'm coming". With that the line went dead.

She hung the phone with a dangerous smile at the officer who was with her as she realized this department was about to experience an enraged Gibbs in, hopefully, a short time. The officer looked warily at her, afraid of her confident smile. He escorted her back to the cell, and she started pacing inside. Gibbs would give this people hell.

After two hours, she was bored, tired, frustrated, and angry of the leering and calls from one of the bikers. "Shut your mouth or I will shut it for you", she hissed clenching her fists. She could tolerate the incoherencies of the junkie, the babbling of the hooker, and the drunkenness of the other skinny biker, but this giant asshole was grating her nerves.

The biker stood up and smiled crookedly at her. He was like six feet tall and a good two hundred pounds of mass, and was approaching her. Oh well. She was already in a cell. The man attempted to put a nasty hand on her, and she snapped moving faster than a lighting (ninja, indeed, Tony would affirm). She elbowed his nose breaking it, and twisted his arm so painfully behind his back, that he fell to his knees screaming of pain. The other biker stood to defend his partner, and Ziva knocked him on his ass with a few kicks. She was interrupted by the door opening and an officer entering, followed by Gibbs voice, "Ziva!"

She straightened her clothes and followed the officer out of the cell. "They attacked me".

She looked around the bull pen, and the few officers present were all staring at her like she was alien or something. The officer guiding her kept his mouth shut after looking her up and down. Those guys were 5 times bigger than she, and she had them on the ground in no time. What a firecracker. Not less than the older man who had come to get her. He had stormed in demanding why a federal agent had been arrested. With the glares and verbal lashing he had received, now he couldn't even look at him in the eye. NCIS had some really scary people.

In the front desk Ziva received her guns and clipped them to her body with a glare at the officers. "I'm sorry, ma'am, for the inconvenient we caused you", said officer Michaels sheepishly. "Here are your car keys. It's parked outside".

Ziva looked him and decided not to say anything for now. It was six am and she was exhausted. She just took the car keys and turned to Gibbs. "I'm sorry for not making it to the crime scene, Gibbs".

Gibbs looked at her like she had grown a second head. "What crime scene?"

At that second a detective she had seen before entered the building and spotted her NCIS windbreaker. "Hey there, NCIS! Tell DiNozzo Jackson sends his love to his useless self!" and with that he passed them and kept walking.

Ziva suddenly realized: Baltimore PD, Tony's reluctance to go home with her. Damn it. "Fuck you, DiNozzo. I will kill him Gibbs". She was fuming.

"Just no permanent damage, Ziver, and not in the office". Gibbs smirked. Oh, DiNozzo was so in trouble. He'd headslap him into oblivion for this one, but better left Ziva to avenge the prank played on her.

They walked out of the central and in the way to the parking lot she pulled her phone out and called Abby. "Abby, it's me Ziva. Yes, it's all alright. I was wondering… do you still have that itchy powder you used on McGee last year? Yes? Excellent".

Gibbs smiled and kissed her forehead in goodbye and mouthed 'go home'. Ziva smiled back and whispered 'thank you' before getting in her car still talking to Abby. Gibbs shook his head as he entered his own car; DiNozzo had just met his match. He was about to get payback…

**A/N: So… tell me what you thought!**

**Shalom,**

**B&T**


	2. Bugs in your pants

**Game's On Chapter 2: Bugs in your pants**

**A/N: Hola! I'm back with a new chapter today. Thank you for all your reviews and alerts, you're all so special, thank you! This has some Tiva fluff and also the set of rules (of course they need rules) for this war. There is also implied sexual content, but nothing major. Flashbacks in italics. All mistakes are mine, English is not my first language. So, we (me and my laptop) say hi from Dominican Republic, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: My plan to steal the rights from NCIS went down the drain, so no, I don't own it (yet).**

**Chapter 2**

**Bugs in your pants**

It was 10 am and the bullpen was surprisingly quiet and without Ziva (probably sleeping) or Gibbs (probably in MTAC in sight). Tony was drowning in paperwork (apparently Gibbs punishment for making him drive to Baltimore in the middle of the night), wondering what was Ziva going to set up in payback. Luckily for him, they had set some ground rules the night after the first pranks…

_It was late in the night, well past midnight. After Ziva had fulfilled her promise to 'kiss it and make it better' (amongst other more pleasurable things), they lay in bed in the afterglow of their previous activities, curled around each other. Tony was laying soft kisses to Ziva's shoulder, and she was caressing his hand that was hugging her to his chest._

"_You should give up, Ziva", Tony murmured against her skin._

"_What?" she croaked, her throat raw and her voice husky from screaming to certain deity._

"_The pranks, Zee. If you keep up, you'll never win"._

"_You think you are better than me in performing practical jokes?"_

_He chuckled and hugged her more tightly against him. "Baby, I'm the king of pranks. You don't stand a chance"._

"_I could beat you, Tony", she replied firmly turning around in his arms and facing him. "We should see who lasts the longest without giving up", she purred, and he smirked._

"_Are you suggesting a prank war?"_

"_Just to prove a point, yes?"_

"_And what is that point, exactly?" He asked against her lips. She pulled back._

"_That I can be better than you at jokes"._

"_No way, sweetcheeks. You'll kill me if I pull another prank at you"._

"_Then we set some rules"._

"_Mmhmm… that's better", he said, tracing idly patterns in her back. "Rule one: we don't get angry at each other. This is just a game"._

"_Of course. Rule two: don't messing with furniture. I swear I'll make you buy everything you break"._

"_Okay, I get it. Let's see… rule three: nothing to do with sex or hair nor permanent damage to the body"._

"_I agree. Rule four: Abby can aid both of us"._

"_Fine. Rule five: we wait at least 24 hours between pranks. Are those enough?"_

"_Yes. The one that gives up first, loses. Deal?" she extended her hand as she could in their embrace, and he smirked and shook it._

"_Deal". She smiled dangerously and he almost regretted his decision by the look on her face. She was up to no good. Dear Lord. "Now", he said rolling her on top of him and stroking her hair softly, "round two?" he wiggled his eyebrows and she shook her head smiling but leaned in to kiss him._

"_Oh, Tony, you are such a male"._

"_That's why you love me". He said against her lips. She laughed lightly, but it soon turned into moans._

His eyes glazed over as the memory continued playing on his head, but soon he was struck out of his reverie by the woman of his fantasies striding in the squad room baggy eyed and coffee in hand.

"Get your mind out of the drain, Tony", she chastised him, and he startled, but then smirked at her who smirked back and reclined in her seat sipping her coffee. "Morning, Tim".

"Good morning, Ziva", McGee greeted her without asking about her tardiness. Gibbs had said something about Ziva being late today.

"It's gutter, Ziva. Get your mind out of the gutter". Tony replied.

"Whatever. By the way, Ryan sends his greetings".

If possible his smirk got bigger as he leaned back on his chair. "Oh, yeah? I take it you had a lovely night?" he had received a call early in the morning of his buddy at Baltimore PD. The guy was all about _Dude I tell you she is sooo hot. She knocked out two guys five times bigger than her in less than 5 seconds. You'd should of seen it. It was awesome!_ He had only laughed and thanked him. He'd have paid to see that show.

"Delightful. I spent it in company of two bikers I had to knock out, a drug addict and a prostitute".

McGee snapped his head up horrified. "Ziva, what happened?"

It was Tony who answered, "Oh, relax, McAlarm. It's just a game Ziva and I have 'bout who is better at pranks. Man the nerve she has to defy ME in PRANKS". Tony laughed, but McGee just shook his head. This was not going to end well. These two would never give up a fight. With nothing to say, McGee went to work.

The day passed without much fuss and soon it was time to pack and go, and Tony and Ziva headed home, Tony totally unaware that Ziva's payback ammo was in her backpack already. She had to relate the story to Abby, sure, but she had gotten what she needed.

They had takeout for dinner and watched a movie, that resulted in Ziva dozing off twenty minutes after it began, and Tony spending the rest of it caressing her back and staring at her. He then carried her to bed and they settled in for the night.

The next morning it all went smoothly as usual. Ziva got up at five am for her morning run, returned at six thirty, took a shower and spent five minutes waking Tony up (which ended up in good morning kisses), and then dressed to work and headed to the kitchen to make some breakfast. When she returned to the bedroom, Tony was in the shower and his gray suit was laid in the bed waiting for him. She took the opportunity and quickly extracted the itchy powder from her backpack and sprinkled his pants on the inside.

As quietly as she had done it, she put the remaining powder away and shouldered her backpack, taking her guns and badge also. Tony got out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, and smiled at her. "Hey there".

She smiled sweetly at him and circled her arms around his waist. He returned the action, and leaned in to place a slow but loving kiss in her lips. She moaned, and he started peppering her face and neck with playful kisses. She laughed. "Tony, stop".

She pulled back, her eyes twinkling with happiness, and kissed him once more before disentangling herself from the embrace. "Get dressed, there is breakfast in the kitchen".

"I thought we were going in together today", he pouted.

She ran a hand down his freshly shaven jaw. "Remember I have to get some things at the dry cleaner? I'll see you later".

He kissed her again. "Okay. Love you".

"I love you, too". And with that, she turned and headed out the apartment barely containing her laughter. Oh, the fun she was going to have today. All she had to do was to wait.

In the end, she didn't have to wait much. She got to the office at seven thirty, and greeted McGee and Gibbs who were already there. She got to work almost immediately. Tony, as always, rushed in at ten past eight, dropped his backpack beside his desk, and sat on his desk after saluting McGee, lucky for him Gibbs was down with Abby.

The show started five minutes after he was sitting. He started to get fidgety, but hid it well (not too well, for she noticed). Twenty minutes after he dropped a hand of his desk where he was filling up some papers, and started scratching his leg.

It just got better after that. He started to fidget more obviously, and scratching harder in both legs now. McGee looked weirdly at him, "Are you okay, Tony?"

"Of course McGoo. It's all perfectly fine here". He said stilling for a moment. The truth was, his legs were on fire, he was itching all over. What the hell was going on? Sweet Jesus. He felt tempted to try teeth to alleviate the itch. What was it? Fire ants on his pants?

He continued working, barely sitting on the chair, even his butt itched. He started scratching again, this time harder and harder and in both legs. He felt like a dog with flies.

Gibbs chose that time to enter the squad room and noticed his senior field agent scratching the skin of his legs. "Stop the scratching, DiNozzo!" he barked, hiding his smile behind his coffee as he remembered the itchy thing Ziva mentioned the other day.

"What, Tony?" Ziva almost purred. "You got bugs in your pants?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's ants. Ants down your pants, Zee-Vah", he corrected.

She smiled. Was he that clueless? McGee even looked at her and seeing the expression on her face started laughing silently.

It took Tony five more second to snap his eyes to Ziva and narrow them. "No you didn't".

She couldn't control her laughter anymore and exploded along with McGee into fits of laughter. "Yes… yes I did", she gasped, her chest hurting with all the laughing.

He scowled at her, but his itching increased and he looked in mild panic to Gibbs. "Boss, permission to use the showers".

Gibbs seemed to ponder on the request, only causing his agent to look helplessly at him almost with watery eyes. It took all in him not to burst out laughing, so he sipped more coffee and then answered, "Go".

The word hadn't completely left his mouth and Tony was running for the stairs (the elevator would be more time) like his ass was on fire. Ziva and McGee paused their laughter to look at each other, and then burst out in more fits of laughter. She had tears in her eyes of so much laughing. Oh, this was too good. She didn't even care what he planned next, for this was all worthy.

**A/N: So, tell me your thoughts! If you have some ideas of pranks feel free to PM me anytime. I'd appreciate it! This was hard to write, but I personally loved the fluff part in it. It's too early in my time zone, so I'll post this and go do some laundry before laying down a couple more hours of sleep.**

**Love,**

**B&T**


	3. Where is my Mini?

**Game's on**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hola! I come bearing a new chapter! I'm sorry for the delay, I was taking the tests to finish school once and for all, but now I'm just waiting the results with fingers crossed! I also had a surprise birthday party last Friday. It was the BEST birthday EVER. Literally. If you don't believe me, just check the link on my bio to see my NCIS CAKE, yeah baby. Yes it was chocolate. Yes the picture was edible. Yes I love my friends. Yes I totally ate Tony AND Gibbs. It was so delicious. Want a bite? Enough about me and on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I have an NCIS cake so I have the right to say NCIS is mine. But as I ate it, I have no tangible proof (damn).**

**Chapter 3**

**Where is my Mini?**

Tony woke up early in the morning and stretched in bed. The other side was empty, so it was _late_ as Ziva had already gone out for her run. He had to hurry to be out the house by the time she got home again. He laughed at the prank he had been preparing for three days now. Actually since the itchy powder thingy. He still had the urge to scratch even when he had stopped itching long ago. Oh the nerve of that woman.

He showered and dressed for the day, started the coffee and made some eggs. Scrambled of course, he hated sunny side up. He ate breakfast in a hurry and packed his stuff in his backpack. Today he had a legitimate excuse to leave early. He had to pick up some gift for their neighbor's birthday party tonight. So he left Ziva her breakfast ready and pocketed his car keys and his house keys, shouldered his backpack, and clipping his gun and badge, was out the house in less than half an hour. Excellent, DiNozzo.

When he stepped out of their condo, he looked up to the morning sky and grinned. It was a nice day. He walked to his where his mustang was parked and nodded to an officer standing besides Ziva's Mini as a tow-truck approached. Oh boy. He hid his laugh and got into his car, droving off at normal speed.

The plan was perfect. He had bribed some City workers (two hundred dollars, man) to 'plant' a No Park signal next to her mini overnight, and it looked like her car was making a trip to the police junk yard. Oh the face of Ziva when she saw her parking spot empty. He'd pay to see it.

* * *

Ziva was heading home after her five mile run, jogging her last blocks to cool off. It was a beautiful morning to exercise. As she rounded the corner to their condo, she saw that Tony's mustang wasn't there, which meant he had (for once in his life) woken early to pick Jake's gift before heading in to work.

She smiled imagining his grumpy face at having to wake up so early for his taste to run an errand. Maybe she would make it up to him tonight. He certainly would like that, and not miss at all his missed sleep. Her smile turned from relaxed to devious in one second, but in the next disappeared at all as she saw something.

Better said, didn't saw something.

Not something, but HER car.

She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the empty spot where she had parked her car last night. Next to it was a police officer jotting down in his notepad. Where the hell was her mini?

"Where is my mini?" she bellowed storming over to the officer, who turned to look at her impassive.

"Are you the owner of the red Mini Cooper plaque number-"

"What part of MY mini you don't understand? What did you do to it?" she fumed, and even when she was a feet shorter than the tall blonde officer, he looked a bit intimidated by her furious stance.

"No need to be pissed, miss. Didn't you see the No Park signal in this spot?"

"WHAT? I have been parking here for months and there is never been a no park signal here".

The officer gestured behind him, and she saw the No Park signal in the sidewalk. "See, miss?"

"You have got to be kidding me", she mumbled and faced the officer again, taking a deep breath. "Look, officer… Smith", she finished looking at his nametag. "I swear this was not there when I came home last night. Otherwise I would have parked somewhere else. I respect the law, I would never park on a vetted spot. I am a federal agent".

"I don't care if you work for the president", the officer told her bluntly. He was tired of the people trying to get out by pulling rank or importance. "If you want your car, you have to pay the parking ticket". He said handing her a ticket.

She scanned the paper and her eyes bulged out and she looked at the officer her mouth agape. "Eight hundred dollars!? Is this a joke?"

"No miss. I'm just doing my job. Have a nice day", with that he turned around and walked off, leaving Ziva griping a parking ticket in her empty parking spot.

She stormed into the condo and climbed the stairs instead of taking the elevator. Once inside the apartment, she tossed the ticket on the counter and picked up her phone before striding to the bedroom. She dialed Tony and started almost ripping off her clothes. "Hello, Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo speaking", he chirped into the phone, and somehow his good mood put her more into a bad mood.

"I need you to come pick me up and drive me somewhere", she grumbled.

There was a minuscule silence on the other end of the line that luckily passed right by Ziva's head. "Why, sweetcheeks?"

"Because some freaking officer towered my Mini away. I swear that no park sign was not there. You know I park there all the time, it was not there last night. But this stupid asshole thought so, and now I have to pay eight freaking hundred dollars for a sign planted there probably last night AFTER I parked! Do you believe it? Because I can't and-" she strode into the bathroom and started the water on the shower before removing her remaining clothes and sitting in the toilet legs crossed gripping the phone.

Tony, on the other hand, was barely containing his laughter by now. "Zee-vah calm down, okay? I'm sorry. I'm stuck in traffic maybe for half an hour or so. Do you mind waiting?"

She huffed, "No, it's okay. I will hire a cab".

"Remember, don't take guns or knives".

"I will make no such promises", she smirked darkly.

He laughed slightly, and overheard the shower running, "Oh boy, Zi, are you in the bathroom?"

"Yes".

"What are you wearing right now?"

She sighed and hung up before entering the shower. Only Tony.

Tony heard the dial tone and looked at the phone before closing it and doubling over in laughter. "Oh My God!"

"Should I know what you did right now and why did you just lied to her?" McGee asked from his desk.

Tony looked at him after calming down and wiped a tear from his eye. "It's better if you let her tell you what happened to her beloved Mini".

"Oh Lord you didn't touch it, did you?"

"No I didn't. Someone else did", he smirked.

McGee sighed and got back to work.

* * *

Ziva arrived a couple of hours later, fuming from her mission to get back her car. Apparently it had gone right, as she had her car keys in hand. Gibbs strode in behind her with a coffee, after seeing Abby downstairs. "You get your car, Ziver?"

She sighed and sat on her desk. "Yes Gibbs, and luckily I didn't stab anyone".

"Good to know".

"So it went good?" Tony asked her looking interested.

"Not at all. I had to pay eight hundred dollars! I almost killed the woman that attended me. If it wasn't for the other people in there… and they scratched the paint! When they were lowering it they scratched the right side of my mini!"

"Oh boy…" Tony sighed. "So you're in a bad mood today, Zi?" she just looked at him like, seriously? Gibbs saved the words she was going to say by slapping him. "Right".

Gibbs went up to MTAC and Ziva settled to work. McGee kept glancing at Tony, and Tony was trying hard to keep his poker face on. That was until Ziva stated, "I swear I don't understand how that signal got there".

Tony almost burst out laughing and decided to come clean about it. "Yeah, it seemed to have growth overnight, right?" She looked at him strangely, and he continued, "Maybe it came walking from the next block and planted itself in front of your car. Or maybe two people bribed by a federal agent planted it there to have a specific car taken away by a tow-truck".

She looked at him wide eyed, and then scowled angrily. "I am going to kill you".

"Nuh-uh. Game's rules, sweetcheeks". He smirked, and her eyes turned into slits.

"You just wait, Anthony DiNozzo. Just wait".

"I'm right here, Zi", he opened his arms wide and leant back on his chair propping his feet on his desk. "Hit me with your best shot".

"Be careful what you wish for, Tony", she smiled sweetly at him. "It may backfire on you".

**A/N: So, that was it for now. I didn't want to put the Ziva vs. Traffic Officers encounter, I didn't want blood spilled on my fic lol. However, I'm going to go eat my last piece of cake (I ate the whole cake in three days? Oh My), who is… Ducky! Sorry Ducky, but you are delicious. Don't forget to review, and make my Monday happy!**

**Love,**

**B&T**


	4. I'm looking for Tony DiNozzo I

**Game's On**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Hi guys! How are you taking the news about Cote leaving NCIS? It's been a week since they came out, and it's been the worst seven days of my LIFE. I'm not exaggerating, it has been awful, depressing, just plain BAD. I AM NOT OKAY. The entire Fandom is mourning since it came out (I am part of it), and my muse went MIA and just tonight came back. I hope it makes you 'awww' and 'rofl' and just have a good time, we NEED it these days. On other topic, I passed my tests! I'm going to college in January! Med School, be prepared. Sorry for such a long note, I needed to get some things out. This is part one, since it was too long to do it at one sitting. Disfruten la historia!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS, I would have never allowed Cote de Pablo to leave us without Ziva. I would have given her the world to stay, but, I don't own it, so there you have it. She's gone. :'(**

**Chapter 4**

**I'm looking for Tony DiNozzo Part I**

It was Thursday night, days after the last prank played by Tony on Ziva. Life had been busy with a tricky case, but today they had solved it and the two were cuddling in the couch on their living room. Abby had insisted on going out for drinks, but they had declined as they craved for some time alone –no sex involved-.

Now here they were, lounging on the couch watching a movie on their plasma. Tony was stretched in the couch, and Ziva was lying on top of him, her face snuggled in the crook of his neck, officially NOT seeing the movie. Tony didn't mind at all, just content to hold her in his arms and being there with her. She was tracing patterns with her finger on his-shirt covered chest, and just inhaling HIM.

They both needed this. When work got too overwhelming, they needed this getaway, this moment of non-sexual intimacy with each other.

Tony turned his head away from the movie and looked down at her. She looked so open, so peaceful, small, beautiful, just plain perfect, and his heart swelled in his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair, enticing an almost kitten purr out of her. He pressed a kiss on her forehead, and asked her,

"Comfy, Zee?"

She just made a purring noise of affirmation and snuggled even more into him, almost wanting to get into his skin. He chuckled lightly.

"I see. God, I missed you".

"I work with you. I live with you", she mumbled lazily.

"You know what I mean".

"Yes. I know". She smiled. "I missed you, too".

"I love you, Zee", he murmured, tightening the arms around her, holding her protectively to him. She lifted up her head and smiled at him.

"I love you, Tony", she leaned up and kissed him softly. He kissed her and smiled against her lips. She pulled back and looked at him. "What's so funny?"

His smile grew, becoming childish. "I think you have given up".

"I have not said so".

"You haven't played a prank on me. It's been days".

"It does not matter", she replied, tucking her head back in his neck. "You'll see".

"Should I be scared?"

"I don't know, should you?"

"Remember we said no permanent damage to the body, right?" He asked afraid of the answer.

"Are you afraid of me, Tony?"

"Hell yeah", he said seriously.

"So you don't trust me?"

"Zee, I trust you with my life. Always. It's your definition of prank I don't trust".

"Don't worry, Motek. Your precious body is safe from permanent damage". She said almost laughing, and then added to herself, "I'll give you what you love the most…"

"What was that?" He asked her.

"Shh. I'm watching the movie", she smiled against his neck, obviously not watching the movie, and went back to trace letters in his chest with her finger.

He smiled and caressed her back, going back to see the movie, "Sure you are, sweetheart".

The truth was, she had all planned from days on advance. It was a hard prank to set up, and it had taken the help from the old partners of Tony in Baltimore PD, and McGee (the last one under death threats to keep his mouth shut). The first step had been to get some numbers from Tony's contact list, numbers of their Baltimore buddies. Then she called each one of them asking the names of some of the girls Tony had dumped on his time there that they knew and had been crushed and heartbroken. After explaining why she wanted that, and after getting over all of the 'no way Dinozzo settled up with a girl' 'you must be smoking hot to knock DiNozzo off his feet' 'are you seriously living with him?' and other comments, she got what she needed. It was a long list, but then McGee entered to play.

On some afternoon that Gibbs and Tony had been picking up a suspect on their case, she had approached him and kindly asked him to look something for her. She had to almost beg him for that one…

"_Tim, I need your help with something"._

"_Nuh-uh. If this is about the pranks, I don't want to hear it"._

"_Come on, McGee! I can do it myself but you're so much better with computers!"_

"_Ziva, I don't want Tony to find out I helped you. I'll never hear the end of it"._

"_He'll never find out. Please, McGee, please!"_

"_Ziva-"_

"_I'll bring you breakfast for a week. Just… help me up"._

"_Out. Help me out"._

"_Same thing. So, will you help me?"_

"_Ughh. Alright. What I have to do?"_

"_Oh, McGee. You are the best!"_

"_Yeah. Yeah"._

_So she had him looking up the 13 girls on her list, where they lived, and if they were married. Ruling out the married ones, and the ones living outside the tri-state area, after more than an hour, the list reduced to five. She then scribbled down the number of each one, and thanked McGee with a kiss on the cheek that made him blush furiously. She had just made it back to her desk when Tony and Gibbs arrived, and Tony immediately noticed McGee blushed face and Ziva's mischievous look._

"_Dear God, Sweetheart! I told you he was too young to hear about the birds and the bees! Look what you did, he's traumatized! Timmy! Timmy!" He approached McGee's desk and put a hand on his head, which McGee slapped away._

"_Haha, very funny, Tony"._

_Ziva was on the air on this one, looking at Tony, clueless. "What it's the birds and the fleas?"_

_Tony chuckled, and even McGee cracked a smile. "it's birds and the bees. And it's the PG explanation of sex to kids. No one actually understands it"._

_Gibbs chose that moment to slap Tony, who cringed. "No sex talk on working hours, DiNozzo"._

"_She asked, Boss". He protested._

_Gibbs slapped him again. "Don't blame her"._

_Tony rubbed the back of his head and looked at Ziva, who smirked at him, and blew him a kiss. He grumbled and sat on his desk like a wounded puppy. Ziva looked at him and winked. "Don't be so grumpy, Tony. Later, I'll give you a class on the birds and the bees. More like an example", she purred, and his smile returned, his eyes sparkling._

"_I can't wait for my class", he answered smirking deviously, and McGee made puking sounds._

"_That's just gross, guys. Don't talk like that in front of me! I'm going to see Abby". With that he stood up and almost ran for the elevators._

"_Don't worry McVirgin, you'll experience it someday!" Tony yelled at McGee's retreating back, and laughed. "It gets easier each passing day"._

After getting the numbers, Ziva's step four was to call each of the five selected, and give them the address of the Navy Yard, where she told them Tony DiNozzo worked. She heard many expletives at mentioning Tony's name, and she knew it was going to bee soo much fun.

Tomorrow was the day they all agreed to go there to give Tony a piece of his mind, and she would enjoy it to no end.

But tonight was about being with Tony, and she was loving it so far. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, loving everything about him.

She must have had dozed off, because next thing she knew, she was being waken up by her alarm at five am. Tony must have carried her to bed last night. She didn't want to leave the warmth of his body and the covers, but got up anyway to do her morning run.

By six thirty she was back at home, and surprisingly she found Tony making breakfast only with his work pants on and with his hair wet from the shower. She usually had to drag his butt off the bed every morning. He smiled at her as she approached him. "Good Morning, Zee".

"Mhhmm", she smelled the omelette he was making and leaned up to kiss him. "It is a good morning, Motek", she mumbled against his lips. "Why are you up so early?"

"I don't know. Couldn't sleep anymore I guess. I'm making breakfast", he smiled, and she couldn't resist to kiss him again.

"Thank you", she smiled at him, and he shrugged. "I'm going to take a shower".

"Yes, please", he scrunched up his nose. "You stink".

She smacked his arm and laughed. "Shut up", she made her way down the hallway. "Besides, you like me all sweaty, right?" she purred as she began undressing walking to the bathroom, obviously provoking him.

"Oh, baby!" He groaned at her. "You got it David!"

He put the omelette in a plate and turned off the stove, hurrying off after her into the bathroom, where she was in only her bra and panties. He almost tackled her to the wall, and she gasped, shocked.

"Tony, you are already showered, and half dressed".

"I don't care". He attacked her neck, with his mouth, which had her squirming and moaning and grasping at his hair in mere seconds.

"We are going to be late". She bargained, but it ended in a yell as he lifted her up by her ass and put her on the counter.

"We'll make it quick". He smirked at her, before proceeding to remove all their remaining clothes, get them in the shower and making BOTH of them LATE.

It was an hour and fifteen minutes later that they hurried into the bullpen, where McGee just rolled his eyes knowingly at them and Gibbs slapped them both as soon as they entered. "I told you about this the last four times". Tony looked at his boss guiltily, and Gibbs sighed. "Don't let it happen again".

"Yes, Gibbs".

"Yes, Boss".

Gibbs sighed again, defeated. It was going to happen again, he knew it.

After they settled in to work, it had all been the usual paperwork slash pick on McGee slash annoy Ziva rutine, and it was all good to Tony.

Until the elevator doors opened and a woman with a visitor's badge walked in the bullpen looking around. He recognized her, but where? That's when she heard her chirpy voice.

"I'm looking for Tony DiNozzo".

He wanted the earth to swallow him up right then. He almost got under his desk if it weren't for the woman who looked at him recognizing him immediately, and shooting daggers at him. Oh Hell…

**A/N: Let me know what you think! I put that much fluffiness and messing around with Tiva because I think we all need a Tiva dose after the bad week we just had. Part two will be up next week, after my graduation. Now I'm going to sleep.**

**Buenas Noches!**

**Love,**

**B&T**


	5. I'm looking for Tony DiNozzo II

**Game's on**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: *ducks and takes cover* Don't throw things guys (even if I deserve it). I'm soooo sorry I left this story abandoned, but Cote had my muse in nada **** But this idea came to me and I decided to finish this fic. Only this chapter left and a I think long epilogue. This chapter is long too guys to compensate my lack of updating. But I'll think of doing a sequel in the holidays, so tell me what you'd want to see in the sequel! I dedicate this fic to my beloved Twitter Fandom, my new family, and to Cote, our role model. And YAY seven days until the NCIS premiere! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS, I'd make Cote stay on the show, and Tiva woul've happened by now. But I'm happy to be one of CotesArmy.**

**Chapter 5**

**I'm looking for Tony DiNozzo II**

_After they settled in to work, it had all been the usual paperwork slash pick on McGee slash annoy Ziva rutine, and it was all good to Tony._

_Until the elevator doors opened and a woman with a visitor's badge walked in the bullpen looking around. He recognized her, but where? That's when she heard her chirpy voice._

"_I'm looking for Tony DiNozzo"._

_He wanted the earth to swallow him up right then. He almost got under his desk if it weren't for the woman who looked at him recognizing him immediately, and shooting daggers at him. Oh Hell…_

Tony almost jumped out of his skin. This couldn't be happening. Not today. Dammit. Jennifer spotted him sitting on his desk and advanced with fire in her eyes.

"You", she hissed.

Tony jumped off his chair and took a step backwards and to the right, readying himself for a run. "Jennifer", he croaked.

"Oh, Tony. So you do remember my name", she retorted taking three more steps and standing in front of him. He gulped. "So you must also remember the three weeks of wonderful sex we had and then you just disappeared!"

Tony spared an embarrassed glance at Ziva. He didn't need to have his past life thrown in his face. Even less now that he was with Ziva. He has changed, for God's sakes.

Jennifer saw when he looked behind her, and she looked over her shoulder to lay her eyes on a pretty foreign chick sitting on a desk with an amazed (practiced) look on her face. Rage coursed through her veins, and raising her hand, she slapped him hard across his face. "You haven't changed a bit! I can't believe it!"

Tony, snapping out of his shock when she slapped him, reacted. At the same time Ziva and McGee where planted on their chairs shocked. "Hey! I'm a Federal Agent, watch it! And look, I'm sorry for what I did, Jen-"

"Don't you dare say my name ever again! Ever!" She fixed her purse in her shoulder and turned around, starting to walk to the elevators, but stopping in front of Ziva's desk. "He's not worth it" and with that she was gone.

Tony stood in the bullpen rubbing his now red cheek, embarrassed about thi show, and how Ziva and McGee were there. Also a group of other agents had gathered or were peeking their heads through the partition. Tony sighed, and started to open his mouth to put everyone back to work, "Okay, everybody! There's noth-"

"Anthony DiNozzo!" Boomed another female voice through the bullpen. A tall and blonde woman with big chest (probably a model) strode into the squadroom and Tony started to back away with a hand raised and the other one holding his cheek.

"Listen, Miss, I-"

"Miss? Miss?! You don't ever remember my name! I'm Ashley Stinson, you prick bastard!"

"Look, I'm sorry for whatever I've done to you-"

"You don't even remember! You don't remember the week we went out and the two weeks after when you never returned my calls! Do you have any idea of what you did to me? Do you?!" Tony just stared helplessly at her, afraid to talk anymore. "Now you have nothing to say?!"

He couldn't understand women. He talks, it's bad. He keeps his mouth shut, it's bad too. Rubbing the angry red handprint on his cheek, he started to apologize again. "Ashley, I'm so sorry-"

"Don't apologize! You don't deserve forgiveness. You're a jerk, Tony stupid prick". Ashley slapped him in the other cheek, even harder than Jennifer. Tony closed his eyes and sighed. He deserved this, for causing pain to these girls. He really was sorry. "Goodbye, Tony". And with that, she was also gone.

Tony lowered his head, fully realizing the damage he had done.

The next 15 minutes three more girls came and made him feel even worse.

He was tired of this. Four girls had came and slapped him (one even landed a punch to his jaw) and the fifth was about to do the same. "Don't you dare!" He threatened.

Carly then went crazy and started telling and throwing at him the stuff on his desk. Ziva and McGee were both on their feet in a second, and Gibbs (back from a coffee run) also reacted and approached the scene.

Ziva and McGee dragged Carly back to the elevators, where McGee left with her to escort her outside the Navy Yard. Gibbs demanded and explanation and Tony just gave him a pained look. Ziva was re-entering the squad room and answered for him.

"There have been a girlfriends parade here all morning. Apparently Tony ran away from all of them and they just discovered where he works".

Gibbs headslapped DiNozzo, not as hard as he should, because he saw the sad look on Tony's eyes. Still, he was pissed. "I don't wanna see another show like this, got it?"

"Got it Boss. Won't happen again", mumbled Tony.

"Good". Gibbs now glared at all the agents staring openly from everywhere in the bullpen. In a matter of seconds everyone got to work and the buzz started again. Gibbs now stared at his own team.

McGee (who had arrived) and Ziva got to their desks and sat down, but Tony walked out of the squad room in direction of the bathroom. Gibbs sighed and went upstairs to MTAC; McGee looked at Ziva, clueless about what to say. "Don't", said Ziva, standing up and following Tony's steps into the men's bathroom.

When she went in, she spotted Tony hunched over the sink, splashing water on his face. Ziva sighed, locking the door, and her heart clenched inside. Her stupid prank had really hurt him. She was putting an end to this game, now. She realized she had been staring when he lifted his head, his green eyes dark and deep, and fixed his eyes on hers.

"If you came to mock me, go ahead". He lowered his head again and she picked up a paper towel on her hand.

"Tony", she called softly. She stopped besides him, and touching his wet face, turned his head. "I'm not here to mock you". She started patting his face dry with the paper towel. The angry red handprints were etching on his cheeks and a small cut adorned his right eyebrow. Ziva looked into his green orbs and saw the regret within them.

"I hurt those girls, Zee. I really was a bastard". His voice was laced with pain, and Ziva wished this had never happened.

"You are not like that anymore, Tony. Now you're a good, caring man, you have changed".

"I don't want to hurt you, Zee. But hurting people appears to be in my nature".

"Don't say that!" she put away the paper towel and turned him to make him stand in front of her. She put both of her hands on his face, but he made no attempt to move his arms. "Tony, you're the most loving man I've ever known. You love me; you could never hurt me. You're not the man you were 15 years ago. You're not the man you were 5 years ago. I love you. Don't think little of yourself, please".

Tony closed his eyes and sighed. He leaned his forehead against hers and his arms circled her waist. How did he ever deserve her? "How could I ever deserve you?"

She caressed his hair softly and chuckled. "I am the one who wonders how can I deserve you. I'm sorry".

He chuckled softly and opened his eyes to look at her. "I suspected you had something to do with it".

"I am really sorry, Tony. This was no fun at all".

"It's okay. I guess I deserved this".

"Are we fine?" she asked with pleading eyes.

Tony smiled, "of course we are", he said. "I love you".

"I love you", she said.

He leaned down and captured her lips with his own. Their lips moved in sync together and soon their tongues joined too, pouring their love to one another without words.

Soon air became a necessity and they pulled apart breathing heavily. Tony smirked, "so this means that I win", he said, and Ziva chuckled.

"Yes", she confirmed.

He grinned like and idiot, dazing her, and kissed her some more before pulling away panting again. "I'm pretty sure Gibbs would kill us if he found us like this in the workplace again", Tony mused smirking.

Ziva grinned, "I locked the door".

"Oh", Toy feigned surprise. "Miss David, what are you implying?"

"Nothing!" she slapped his shoulder, but he tightened his arms around her. "It was just so we could have a private conversation. We must be heading back, Tony. Or Gibbs will actually kill us".

"Just a moment, Zee".

"Tony, w-"

She was effectively silenced by Tony's mouth swallowing the rest of the sentence, not that she was opposing at all. Tony's hands rounded her waist to grab her hips and ground her against him, and that made him moan deep in his throat.

That was the match to Ziva's lust, which was pretty high these days. She pulled him tighter against her, wiggling her hips against his. He grabbed her hips to keep her still against his hardness; this woman sure knew how to kill him. He pulled his mouth away from her and panted, "Zee, stop it".

She didn't listen or didn't care, cause she started kissing down his throat and her fingers deftly worked on his tie and shirt.

"God, Zee, stop it. We can't. Oh, Jesus you're killing me". He was surprised he was the one trying to put the brakes on this situation (99% of the cases she was the one with self-control), but his own self-control was quickly seeping through his fingers as lust filled his head. He growled when she licked the base of his throat, and lost it.

Grabbing her backside, he lifted her up, and her legs automatically went around his waist, while he slammed her against the bathroom wall. "Dammit, Zee. Gibbs is so going to kill us".

"So be it", she gasped for air, looking into his dark green eyes.

He smirked, "My little rebel ninja".

"We don't have much time, Tony", she growled, running her hands over his newly exposed chest. He moaned and attached his mouth to her neck, kissing and sucking, careful not to leave a mark.

Soon they were lost in their own world, oblivious to everyone else, including Gibbs who was just exiting MTAC.

Gibbs descended the stairs and entered the bullpen, noticing only McGee working on his desk. He stopped beside his desk and dropped his now empty cup of coffee in the trash can.

"McGee!" Gibbs barked, and the young agent raised his head.

"Yeah, boss?"

"Tony, Ziva. Where are they?"

"Tony went to the bathroom and I think Ziva followed him like 15 minutes ago". McGee gulped; he pretty sure knew what they were doing and how Gibbs would react. It had happened several times before.

"Dammit McGee!" Growled Gibbs. "How many times I have to tell you to NEVER let them go in the bathroom together?" And with that he was striding to the men's bathroom; when he laid a hand on those two…

Just as he was reaching for the handle, the door opened, revealing a giggling Ziva (giggling?) with Tony chuckling behind her and fixing wild strands of her hair. Damn those two. As soon as they saw him, the laughing stopped abruptly.

"Gibbs", Ziva breathed, Tony just gulped, oh Jeez.

"Oh, hell, David, what did I tell you about DiNozzo and bathrooms?"

Tony chuckled, "Actually, Boss, it was Ziv- Ow!" He finished when Gibbs slapped his head, hard. "Sorry, Boss, won't happen again".

"That you said the last six times", Gibbs stated. "Control you teenager hormones or you'll be facing unemployment. Got it?"

"Yes, Boss". "Yes, Gibbs", were the immediate answers.

Gibbs took a step aside and they both rushed to the squad room. These two were gonna be the death of him. Well, at least he still had McGee.

Going back to the bullpen, he heard Abby's scream. "You two had sex! OMG Gibbs found you?!"

Gibbs heard Tony avoid the question, "What are you doing here, Abs?"

"Oh, I'm going to lunch with McGee in a nice restaurant", she chirped. Gibbs sighed. Dammit.

"You and I have to talk, Probie", Tony said, sounding stern.

"Let's go Timmy, before Gibbs gets back!" Said Abby and dragged McGee away, just as Gibbs rounded the corner with a grumpy face.

"Something wrong, boss?" asked Tony form his desk and Ziva glared at him. Gibbs lifted his head form his desk and stared at him. "Shutting up, boss", Tony looked away sheepishly and Ziva smirked at him, and they started yet another silent conversation.

Gibbs shook his head, defeated.

Maybe it was time to retire after all…

**THE END**

**So, that's it. The Epilogue will be up, uhmmm, before next Tuesday, cause I'm pretty sure I won't be able to write it after WTF and PPF. Let me know what you think, I'll always answer to your reviews. You can look for me on Twitter too, I'm BertAndTiva. Anything else I'm leaving out? Hmm, no. ok, that's all for now,**

**Love**

**B&T**


	6. Epilogue

**Game's on**

**Epilogue**

**A/N: This is it. The promised load of fluff (just some angst in order to make the story believable). I wanted to make this fluff because we are tired of all the angst and sadness Cote's departure brought to our quiet NCIS addicted life. So I hope this makes you remember the good times of Tiva :) I want to thank you all who reviewed and all of you who laughed reading this. You're amazing! I want to throw in some special thanks to my most regular reviewers:**

**Aliyah-Shalom-David34 (I haven't forgotten your ideas. They'll come up in the sequel!)**

**DS2010**

**Fee4444**

**K444**

**Thank you guys! You made my day everytime I saw I had a new review for this fic! Also, I'm doing a sequel, but not based on pranks (yet). I only have the prompt so far, but I'll work on it during the holidays. You'll what it's about after this epilogue! Por última vez, disfrutenlo!**

**Disclaimer: I own NCIS. Really, I swear! Then I wake up and it was all a dream… *sigh* I just want Cote back :'(**

**Chapter 6**

**Epilogue**

It had been two weeks.

Two weeks since the prank war had ended.

Unfortunately, Ziva had been feeling sick these last days, and much to Tony's dismay, refused to go to the hospital. They had been caught up in a hard case the last two days, practically living in the Navy Yard. Now it was 10 pm and Gibbs, McGee and Tony were tracking down a suspect that had disappeared with half a million dollars. Ziva was home (hers and Tony's) per Gibbs orders, because she'd been pale all day and at 4pm she had passed out on the bullpen…

#BringBackCote

_Tony was out on a coffee run for the team (tea for Ziva because she was ill) and the rest of the team were working. Ziva stood up with a folder and breathed in to settle her churning stomach, and walked slowly to Gibbs desk, who looked up and his gaze softened when he saw her pale state._

"_Ziver, I told you to go home"._

"_And I told you I am fine, Gibbs. I want to solve this case", she said with a firm tone, something she didn't really feel._

_Gibbs sighed. She was so stubborn. "Fine. What da ya got?"_

"_I found the last calls the victim made from his second cellphone". She extended the hand with the folder, almost trembling, and in a second she heard a buzz in her ears, and her eyes lost focus. She saw Gibbs taking the folder, but dropping it when he looked at her glazed eyes._

"_Ziva?" Gibbs asked, and saw her go even paler._

_McGee saw the exchange and started to stand up too. "Ziva?" McGee called worried._

_Gibbs saw her stumble and was on his feet in a split of second. "Ziver!" He caught he in his arms just as she passed out, and just as Tony rounded the corner of the squad room._

_Tony heard Gibbs yell Ziva's name (nickname actually) and saw him cathing her slump form and McGee rushing to them. "Ziva!" he screamed in mild panic and dropping the coffee holder, was at Ziva's side in a second._

_Gibbs, kneeling in the floor with Ziva on his arms, looked at the panic in Tony's face as he dropped to his knees and touched the cold and pale face of a now awakening Ziva. "Ziva", Tony pleaded, "Ziva, baby, open your eyes". Tony didn't care he'd called her baby in front of Gibbs. Ziva moaned and opened her eyes, blinking slowly. "We are going to the hospital", Tony stated to the other two as soon as she opened her eyes._

"_I am…", Ziva started._

"_I swear if you say fine again, Zee", replied Tony._

"_I'm not going to the hospital Tony. And that is final", she said sternly, trying to escape Gibbs hold on her._

"_Easy, Ziver", Gibbs said softly. McGee just stood there worried._

_Tony looked helplessly at Gibbs and sighed. "At least let's go have Ducky check you out"._

_Ziva looked at him for a second, and seeing his pleading eyes, nodded, "Fine"._

_Gibbs then let her go and she started to stand up, only to wobble backwards, and Tony put his strong arms around her and hugged her to his side. "McGee, get Abby, she's going home with Ziva after Ducky checks her out". McGee nodded and scrambled to get Abby, just as Tony started protesting._

"_I'm going with her, boss"._

_They headed to the elevators arguing, "no you're not. I need you here more. Abby will take care of her"._

"_Boss-"_

"_DiNozzo…" Gibbs stared at him and Tony sighed and entered the elevator with Ziva on his side. Gibbs followed behind, knowing this was hard on Tony, but he really needed him here. "you'll go home later tonight, ok?"_

_Tony nodded silently and kept his mouth shut, but Ziva didn't, "I don't need someone to babysit me."_

_Two male voices replied instantly, "Yes you do!" so she huffed and kept silent the rest of the trip to the morgue._

#BringBackCote

It had taken a couple of minutes for Ducky to determine she was dehydrated and needed rest, and a little more time to actually make Ziva go with Abby. It had taken two head-slaps to get Tony let go of Ziva, which he did after making Abby swear on Major Mass Spec that she'd call if anything happened, some whispered orders to Ziva (she rolled her eyes at those) and a couple of feel-better kisses (Abby went all "aww guys you're so cute!", and Gibbs just head-slapped Tony again and dragged him away).

That was 5, almost 6 hours ago. Tony looked at the time again, 10:25 pm. He was tired of sitting around tracking some bastard who stole money from the Navy. He wanted to be with Ziva at home, making sure she had everything she needed. Abby said she was still sleeping in the last text, so at least that was good. Gibbs seemed to read his thoughts, because he ordered, "Tony, go home with Ziver. Tell her I don't want to see her near the Navy Yard tomorrow".

Tony didn't need to be told twice and had everything ready and his backpack on in mere seconds. He replied a "thanks,boss" and a "bye, Probie", before hurrying to the elevator. Gibbs sighed and looked at McGee, "you ok doing his workload, McGee?" he asked to be sure of Tim's kind request earlier to Gibbs to let Tony go and he'd do both workloads. He didn't want to let McGee stay here all night again, but the Director was pushing his buttons on this case, and there was a lot of money involved.

"Of course, Boss. It's fine by me, not the first time also", nodded McGee, and Gibbs replied nodding too. They'd sacrifice for their people, they were a team.

#BringBackCote

Tony opened the door to the apartment with an armful of grocery bags filled with everything he could think that Ziva would like or need. Since several Gatorades and teas and juices, to soups, cereals, an assortment of fruits and a lot of flu medicine. Abby flung herself at him making him stumble backwards onto the now closed door, "Abs…" he croaked, and Abby let him go to look at the grocery bags he went to place on the kitchen counter.

"You didn't have to buy the whole store Tony, there were some of those here", she observed rummaging through the bags.

Tony shrugged, "One never knows. How is she doing?" He asked immediately. Abby looked like she knew something he didn't but he let it pass, after all, she was Abby, it couldn't be anything too serious. Maybe she found the contents of the bottom left drawer.

"As I told you 15 minutes ago, she's feeling better, just tired, so she's sleeping".

Tony sighed, "thank you so much Abby, for taking care of her".

Abby smiled and hugged him once more, "I'll do it anytime! You guys are family. Now go check on her, I'll put these truck of food away".

Tony smiled and thanked her once more before heading off in direction of the master bedroom, where he could see Ziva's sleeping bump under the covers in the middle of their king-sized bed, dimly lit by the bathroom light. He approached the bed and ran a hand through her curly locks splayed on the pillows.

Leaving her side, he undressed to his work pants and climbed under the covers besides her, molding his body to the back of hers, inhaling her scent. He closed his eyes and sighed, putting his arms around her protectively and kissing her forehead.

Ziva sighed, moaning in her sleep, "Tony". She sensed his presence in her sleep and turned around, burrowing into his warm body. "You're home", she murmured.

"Yes", he nodded and tightened his hold on her. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better", she said against his bare chest. "I missed you".

"I missed you too, Zee. Do you want some juice, tea?" he asked, rubbing her back.

"No, Abby filled me with Gatorade and fruit earlier. Just stay here".

He kissed her head again. "It's stuffed, Zee. And I'm not going anywhere".

Tony kept rubbing her back slowly and that lulled her to sleep again. Abby appeared in the bedroom doorway with her bag and Bert in hand. She looked happily at Ziva snuggled into Tony's chest and him engulfing her in his arms and rubbing her back. They were so cute together. She waved at him and he nodded and smiled in thanks. Soon he heard the front door close and he closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep with Ziva in his arms.

#BringBackCote

Ziva woke up while it still was dark outside. She wasn't sleepy anymore, so she lifted her head over Tony's body and squinted at the clock, 5:45 am. She sighed and got off bed carefully not to wake up Tony, missing his warm body as soon as she was up. She padded to the bathroom with a weird feeling in her stomach, and there she saw the pink box Abby had bought for her yesterday. She stopped dead in her tracks in panic. They had argued about it yesterday, but now it made more and more sense. Maybe Abby was right.

This would change their lives forever. How would Tony react? She gulped, and decided to get this over with and do the test. She actually spent 20 minutes sitting in the closed lid of the toilet with the test in her hand and 5 minutes actually performing the test. 5 minutes after that, her breath caught in her throat and she gasped, "Tony!"

Tony heard Ziva faintly calling his name form the bathroom, and jumping from the bed, ran to the bathroom, thinking something was wrong. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her standing in front of the sink staring at a little stick on its surface. "Ziva", he called, and she looked at him with an unreadable expression on her face.

"I'm pregnant", she whispered, and searched his eyes for a reaction.

He looked at her, then at the stick, and thought this was another prank. "Ziva, I thought we were over this. I won".

"What?" she asked.

"The game's over, Ziva. I'm not falling for this. Now come back to bed baby. I have another hour of sleep", he said sleepily, dragging his feet back to the bedroom.

"I can't believe it! You think this is a joke?! Tony I swear you-" she stopped talking when her stomach made a flip, and turning to the toilet, she barely had time to crouch before she was emptying the little-to-none content of her stomach.

"Ziva!" Tony reacted immediately and dropped to his knees behind her, holding her hair back and rubbing her back as she kept heaving. "It's okay, Zee. It's ok", he kept whispering to her.

She seemed to be finished and collapsed against Tony's chest. Tony had no doubt now that she was indeed carrying his child. Their child.

"You're really pregnant, Zee".

"I told you so", she remarked. He ran his hands over her still taut belly, and kissed her neck.

"Sorry about that… we're going to be parents".

"Are you happy?" she asked, nervous of what the answer could be.

"Happy? I'm ecstatic, Zee. This is great! I think we're ready for a mini ninja running around".

She smiled faintly and visibly relaxed. He was in this, all the way. She opened her mouth to speak but instead lunged forward, getting sick once again. Tony held her hair back again and rubbed her back once more. She rested her head on the side of the toilet.

"Zee", he called softly.

"Hmm", she hummed, exhausted.

"Gibbs is going to kill us".

"Shut up", she grumbled and heaved into the toilet again.

Tony sighed. This was going to be a long and interesting pregnancy.

**A/N: So? What did you think of it? Review please! And sorry for the bring back Cote spam I did up there, but I couldn't stop it :) It's everywhere on my notebooks, backpack, laptop, iPod, everything :) Thanks for all again, guys. Now you what the sequel it's about, so don't forget to share your ideas for the sequel too! Until next time,**

**Love**

**BertAndTiva**


End file.
